The Fight for Existence
by KeybladeGuardian96
Summary: When we last left off, Kyden had just defeated Ohanzee and rescued his parents from his grip. All is well, until Kyden disappears before his friend's eyes. Join Kyden as he embarks on a journey to reclaim his spot in the real world in The Fight for Existence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Welcome to the Second installment of my first series: The Fight for Existence. Hope this story is a good as the first one. Please leave a review. I'm not perfect and I only want to get better, and I can't do that without you guy's help. If you have a question at all, or want to leave some advice, please do. I will take any and all help that I can get. So, without further ado, The Fight for Existence.

P.S.: Special thanks to Takeru Ohyama for favoriting/following The Next Generation of Ninja. This means a lot to me, and hope you like this one as much as the other one. A Clap and a Half for you, my friend.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. Just my OC's(Kyden, Skyler, Dresden, Calder, Ohanzee) and any Keyblades/jutsus that don't appear in the Kingdom Hearts or Naruto series

* * *

The Fight for Existence

 _"In a world,"_

"What the?" I asked. It was a Friday night and I was hosting a movie marathon at my house in celebration of another successful mission. Dresden and Skye were already over and we were waiting for Calder. My parents, Percy and Annabeth Jackson, were out on a 'Date Night', but I got their permission before hand to have it tonight, granted we didn't practice any jutsus that could blow up the house.

Dresden, Skye and I were channel surfing, waiting for Calder, when a commercial for a new movie came on.

 _"In a world,"_ The deep, resonating voice-over said. _"Where one man is the only protection of the heart of the world. That man will face impossible odds to save the people that he loves from danger. He'll face heartbreak,"_

"Why can't we be together?" An actor asked with tears in his eyes.

"Because I'm in love with someone else." An actress replied. The voice-over continued on.

 _"Betrayal."_

"Wha? NO! It can't be!" The same actor exclaimed.

 _"And destruction to reach his goals. This is the story of one man and how his entire world is against him._ _The Keyblade Guardian: One vs. One Hundred._ _"_

"What. The heck. Was that?" I asked. "How could they make a movie about me and not have me star in it?"

"It's Hollywood, bro." Dresden replied. "They can do whatever they want and hire whoever they want, as long as the movie doesn't suck balls."

"O.K." Calder said, finally strolling in. "What's-." He sighed and asked "Why is Kyden pulling a Grumpy Cat?"

"Oh, no reason." Skye said, cheerfully. "Ky's just PO'ed that a movie about what happened half a year ago is coming out and he's not in it." She glanced at me with a questioning look. "And you're gonna get over it, right Ky?" I cringed under her gaze and muttered my consent.

"So," Dresden said, causing the silence to fall. "Are we gonna watch a movie now that Calder's here, or are we gonna sit on our butts and twiddle our thumbs?"

"How about Guardians of the Galaxy?" I supplied, instantly perking up. The group agreed and I put the movie on. Calder, Dresden and I laughed so hard when Starlord used 'The Machine' on the two Nova Corps. Policemen.

We finished Guardians of the Galaxy, and my parents were still out, so we chose Divergent as our next movie. About halfway through, I blacked out.

It was a really weird experience. I was unconscious, but for some reason, I could hear what was going on around me.

"Turn the movie off!" Skye exclaimed. "Something's happened to Ky!" The movie was turned off, and she had Calder use his Mist Spray jutsu so that a rainbow could form.

Dresden grabbed a golden drachma from the nightstand and threw it in the rainbow while exclaiming "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Show me Percy and Annabeth Jackson!"

Skye told my parents to meet us at the village hospital ASAP. My parents started asking questions, but Skye interrupted them saying that everything would be explained at the hospital. Great, so much for my parents 'Date Night'.

We got to the hospital and Dresden explained what happened to the head doctor and he/she went to work. I heard a sound that I could only describe as hooves clopping on the pavement. I was wondering what it was, when I realized that my dad must have called Blackjack to get my mom and him to the hospital quickly. I heard my mom crying as my dad asked Calder, Dresden and Skye to explain what happened. As they were explaining, I heard their voices get softer and softer until I could hear nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, jumping back a few feet and summoning Bond of Flame and Hidden Dragon.

"I am Faolan." The figure said while lowering his hood. "As for why I am here, that all depends on you."

"Explain, or I'll send you to the afterlife here and now." I said, glaring at him with fire in my eyes.

"With what, your bare hands?" Faolan asked with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you talking abou- WOAH!" I looked down and saw that neither Bond of Flame, nor Hidden Dragon were in my hands. I tried to summon them, but to no avail. "What is this place, and why can't I summon my Keyblades?" I asked.

"This is Nowhere." Faolan replied.

"No, really." I replied. "What's the name of this place?" I asked again, hoping Faolan would give me a straight answer.

"I told you." Faolan said with an excellent Poker face. "This is Nowhere. The name of this place is Nowhere."

"Nowhere?" I echoed. I pondered on what he said until the realization of his statement hit me like a bucket of ice-cold water. "Am I…" My voice trailed off as I looked at him with a solemn look. I dreaded to say the word, but I had to know the truth. I swallowed hard and finished my question. "Dead?"

"Not really." He explained. "You can't be dead, because you never existed in thought or in body."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time-out." I said, making a T with my hands. "I'm here, obviously existing."

He sighed, as if he was expecting this answer, and simply extended his hand towards my stomach. I braced myself for the feel of his hand on my body, but it never came. I cracked my eyes open and looked down. What I saw caused my eyes to go wide and made me gasp in surprise. His arm was up to the elbow in my stomach. He withdrew his hand and waited for my repose.

"So, because I don't exist, no one can touch me?" I asked. "And also, how am I not existing?"

"To answer your second question first: You'll find out in due time." He replied. "And to answer your first question: Correct. No one can touch you or see you, but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"But they can hear you." Faolan finished with a glint in his eyes. I pondered his words for a moment. _'What in the world did he mean by_ _hear me_ _? Unless…'_

"Do you mean 'hear me' like when you're walking in a crowd of people and you hear your name being called and you scan the crowd, but can't find the person who called out your name?" I asked.

"Correct." He replied. "Looks like you've made a new friend." He said, glancing down at my feet. I looked down, and sure enough, there was a puppy with snow white fur at my feet.

"Hey, little guy. Where'd you come from?" I asked while bending down to scratch his ears.

"That's not a dog." Faolan replied, as if he was reading my mind. "That's a wolf."

A wolf?!" I exclaimed while jumping to my feet.

"More specifically an Artic Wolf. This one must be friendly though." Faolan said as the wolf pup ran towards me, wanting me to scratch its ears some more. "He must smell your aura."

"My aura?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. "You mean my chakra?"

"Everyone has an aura, it's just represented in different ways. Take you, Kyden Jackson, for example. By the way that Artic Wolf is responding to you, you must have a fiery aura."

"I know that." I said with a huff while crossing my arms. "My basic CHAKRA nature is Fire." I decided that this Artic Wolf would be my new pet. We would be an inseparable team, just like Kiba Sensei and Akamaru. "If you're gonna follow me around, little guy," I said while stooping down and scratching his ears some more. "You'll need a name." I closed my eyes and thought in silence for about eight to ten minutes.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed, accidentally interrupting my Artic Wolf from his nap. "I'll name you K-9!" I turned to thank Faolan, but he was nowhere (no pun intended) to be seen. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me, K-9." I looked down and discovered that K-9 wasn't at my feet. I heard a bark and looked up just in time to see him leap through a glowing white portal. I followed him and ended up in a dungeon that had seen some better days.


	3. Chapter 3

I wandered around aimlessly, half exploring, half looking for K-9, when I turned a corner and found myself facing a pitch-black corridor. I used Kurama's chakra to enhance my eyesight, and saw bars lining the wall on bolth sides. I guess that I'm in some kind of jail corridor. I headed down the hallway until I saw a faint beam of light come down from the ceiling. I released Kurama's chakra that I was using, and once my eyes had adjusted to the dim light, I continued on. I noticed a guy with his head on his knees on my left-hand side a ways down.

I stopped and faced his cell while summoning Bonded Dragon to my hand. I pointed it at the lock and heard the familiar *click* as the door swung open.

"Who are you?" He asked, after he noticed that I was standing in front of his cell with the door wide open. "And why do you have a Keyblade?"

"My name's Kyden, and the reason why I have a Keyblade is because I'm the Keyblade Guardian."

"So what world do you guard?" The kid asked. He looked to be around 13 years old.

"I guard-hold that thought." I said as I glanced down the hallway and saw that a figure, which looked like my shadow copy that I fought against before, was walking towards us. I willed Bonded Dragon to split into Bond of Flame and Hidden Dragon. "Stay right there." I said. "I'll handle this."

"I can handle myself in a fight." The kid said. He rose up and joined me in the hallway while summoning his own Keyblade.

"Well," I said while turning back to face my shadow. "Looks like you get the chance to." I finished, while looking at the second shadow-figure that emerged by my shadow.

I held my left hand against my chest with my pointer and middle fingers pointing straight up. I was about to transform into my Nine-tailed Valor form when I noticed that my shadow was in the same stance as me, fingers and all.

 _'He must have gotten stronger since last time.'_ I thought. _'I'd better think of another way to get rid of him.'_

"O.K." I muttered under my breath. "Let's try something else. Hey, kid! Follow my lead!" I ran towards my shadow and stopped a few feet in front of his shadow. "Take out my shadow!" I exclaimed. "If he still fights like he did the last time I fought him, then he'll match me move for move. But, since I don't know your fighting style, and vice-versa, it's only logical that I take out your shadow and you take out mine. Ready?"

"Wait-no! Hold on!" The kid yelled.

"GO!" I yelled. I performed my Cross Flame attack on the kid's shadow. He dodged it and launched an attack similar to mine back at me. I blocked it and attacked with a couple of slashes. He blocked them all and pushed me back a few feet.

I knew I couldn't use my Nine-tailed Valor form, so I decided to transform into my Final form. "Hey, shadow!" I yelled. The kid's shadow looked at me with a blank look on its face. "Allons-y!" I exclaimed while transforming into Final form.

After I transformed, the shadow-copies kicked the battle up a notch. We stood back-to-back, the kid and I, blocking attack after attack when I got an idea in my head.

"Lightbulb." I muttered.

"What?" The kid asked.

"How good is your jumping ability?" I asked while combining Oblivion and Oathkeeper into Two Become One.

"Pretty good, why?" The kid replied. I whispered the plan in his ear and he nodded in confirmation. We drove our Keyblades into the ground and a ball of light energy pushed the shadow-copies back a few feet. We the turned and sprinted towards our shadow-copies.

Our shadow-copies sprinted towards us and copied us as we suddenly executed a backflip. We all landed in our original positions.

"Now!" I yelled. The kid and I threw our Keyblades. I threw my Keyblade at my shadow copy and he threw his Keyblade at his shadow copy. Our shadows did the same thing, except they threw theirs down the hallway. One touch from our Keyblades and our shadow copies disappeared without a trace.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good job, kid." I said, sticking out my hand.

"My name's not 'kid'." He said, while shaking my hand with his gloved one. "It's Sarc." I looked Sarc up and down. He was wearing a black jacket over a yellow shirt. A black heart inside a white keyhole necklace was around his neck. He wore a pair of denim shorts with white shoes. He had brown hair, but his eyes were…different. His eyes had a blue ring on the inside and a grey ring on the outside.

"Well Sarc, we need to get out of here before those shadows reform."

"Do you know the way?"

"Nope. I thought you did."

"This is the first time that I've seen this place since I woke up."

"Well, I came from this way." I said, while pointing behind me. I realized that I was still in my Final form, so I transformed back into my regular clothes: a black and red t-shirt under a black and white hoodie with the Hidden Leaf symbol on the back, black jeans and red High-top Converses. "So…"

"So it's only logical that we head this way." He said while pointing behind him.

"Bingo." I said as I struck up a conversation with him. "By the way," I asked, breaking the lull in the conversation. "You haven't seen my Artic Wolf anywhere, have you?"

"Your what?!"

"My Artic Wolf. It's like a Husky puppy, but with snow white fur."

"Oh." He replied. "No, I haven't." We turned around the corner to find a herd a brightly colored animals, that didn't look to friendly by the looks in their red eyes.

"What. The heck. Are those?" I asked, pointing at the herd.

"They're called Dream Eaters. More specifically, Nightmares." Sarc answered. "Don't you know _anything_ about other worlds outside your own?"

"Nope." I replied. "I've only had to fight Heartless and the occasional Unversed." Sarc rolled his eyes as we bolth drew our Keyblades.

We charged into the battle, only to have these pudgy, dog-like creatures charge towards us in a line. I threw Bonded Dragon like a boomerang at the row, and they disappeared after one touch. More appeared in their place, so I split Bonded Dragon into Bond of Flame and Hidden Dragon.

The so called Nightmares split us up. Man, I really wish K-9 was here. I mowed through the Nightmares facing me in time to see Sarc disappear under a pile of the dog-like Nightmares.

"SARC!" I yelled. I'd only taken two steps in his direction, when I heard a roar and saw four pillars of light make the Nightmares disappear.

I turned in the direction that the roar originated from and saw a lion-like Nightmare standing over Sarc. I combined Bond of Flame and Hidden Dragon back into Bonded Dragon and proceeded to slice the Nightmare to oblivion. I was just about to destroy the Nightmare when Sarc's Keyblade blocked my own.

"Why did you stop me?!" I exclaimed.

"Because this is a friendly Dream Eater." Sarc said calmly. "This is a Spirit." I took a good look at it and saw that it had a Neon color scheme, whereas the Nightmares had a muted color scheme.

"So. It's like your pet huh? Whatcha gonna name it?" I asked.

"Wakati." Sarc announced after a few minutes of thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nice." I said. We continued on until we came to a room with a bottomless abyss in the middle of it. In the middle of the abyss, there was a pillar with a very familiar white ball of fur on it. "K-9!" I exclaimed with an ear-to-ear grin.

"That's your Artic Wolf, huh?" Sarc asked.

"Yep." I replied. "But how are we gonna get him over here?"

"Leave that to me." Sarc said. He summoned his Keyblade and rode on it like a hover board out to the pillar to retrieve K-9.

"Oh." I said as Sarc came back holding K-9 in his arms. He jumped out of Sarc's arms and into mine, once Sarc had made it back to Wakati and I, and proceeded to lick me. "Yeah, buddy." I said while scratching his ears. "I missed you too. Now, let's get out of here." We continued around the edge of the abyss and up a flight of stairs only to come to an intersection shaped like a 'T'. To the right was the entrance; to the left was the Throne room.

"Which way?" Sarc asked.

"Well," I said. "Going right would get us out of here but."  
"But what?"

"I'm sensing some powerful Dark Energy to the left." The curious side of me was screaming for me to go left, but the logical side was saying 'Get out of here and find out why you don't exist.' I decided to listen to my logical side, for once. "Let's get out of here." I said while pointing right. Sarc nodded in agreement and we headed right. K-9 and Wakati, however, took a page from my curious side's book and headed left. We followed them into the Throne room, only to find out that our shadow-copies were back along with a legion of Nightmares.

"K-9." I said. "Help Wakati take the Nightmares out. Sarc and I will handle the shadow-copies." K-9 barked in approval and charged off with Wakati. "Ready?" I asked while turning to Sarc.

"Let's do it." We charged at our shadow-copies.

"Ninja Art: Nine tail Transformation!" I exclaimed as I transformed into my Nine-tailed Valor form. Sarc split himself into a Light and Dark version of himself. My shadow-copy transformed into his version of my Final form, while Sarc's shadow-copy split into two versions of himself. I closed the gap between my shadow-copy and tried to use my Flash Bomb jutsu, but my shadow-copy read attack and blocked it. A few moments later, I could feel my form's limit start to come up. In a final act of desperation, I had my nine tails drill into the ground and rip my shadow-copy apart so that it couldn't reform. I turned to help Sarc, but saw him destroy his own shadow-copy.

With the shadow-copies and Nightmares finally defeated, I transformed into my regular clothes and the two Sarcs fused back into one. K-9 and Wakati joined us as a Keyhole appeared on the wall above the throne.

"Well, this is where I leave. See ya later, I guess?"

"Who knows?" I said, tapping my nose. "Who 'nose'?" He stared at me with a blank look on his face. "Doctor Who reference." I explained. "Just go!" He pointed his Keyblade at the Keyhole and disappeared in a flash of light along with Wakati. I turned around and saw another white portal. I stepped through it, wondering where I would go next, as K-9 disappeared in an orb of light.


	6. Chapter 6

The bright light faded and, with a shock, I realized that I was in the laboratory where Calder, Dresden and I killed Ohanzee a few months ago. I looked over the balcony and saw that Ohanzee had some guy in an arm lock while Caboose and Doughnut were holding a crying Skye. Calder and Dresden were sprawled on the floor, apparently unconscious. I noticed Ohanzee's lips moving, but couldn't hear what he was saying, so I jumped the railing to get closer.

"Join me, Demir." Ohanzee was saying. "I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams."

"You wish." Demir said with a snarl. He summoned the Keyblade to his hands and Ohanzee knocked it out of his hands. It skidded and spun a few feet to stop at my feet. I guess that Demir was my replacement as the Keyblade Guardian.

"Hey, Ohanzee." I said in a sing-song voice. Caboose, Demir, Doughnut, Ohanzee, and Skye got confused looks on their faces as they searched the room, trying to find out where the mysterious voice came from. I picked up the Keyblade as I said "If you want to fight someone, I'm your man." I rose back to my full height and a glowing white circle appeared around my feet. Particles of light condensed into my body, resulting in a bright flash of light that made Demir, Ohanzee and Skye squint to see.

"Who are you?" Ohanzee asked after the bright light faded away.

"My name's Kyden." I replied. "I'm here to get my Keyblade back and kick your ass. And look, I just got my Keyblade back." I split Bonded Dragon into Bond of Flame and Hidden Dragon and charged up my Cross Flame attack. I was about to release it when Ohanzee maneuvered Demir so that he took the attack instead of Ohanzee. I released the energy and Ohanzee smiled. Ohanzee I could attack, no sweat, but Demir on the other hand…

I quickly assessed the situation in my head. I couldn't attack Ohanzee without hurting Demir, and by the way that Skye's struggling against Caboose and Doughnut, Demir and Skye MUST be a couple. Great. Calder and Dresden would be good allies, but they're bolth KO'ed, and K-9 is nowhere to be seen.

All of a sudden, a solution popped into my head. I performed the hand signs for my Time Freeze jutsu and activated it. Everyone in the room, except for me, froze as if they were in a block of ice. I crossed over to Caboose and Doughnut and slammed their heads together (once again) and they instantly let go of Skye and crumpled to the ground. I rescued Demir from Ohanzee's arm lock and moved bolth Demir and Skye beside Calder and Dresden, then released my jutsu as I put a Kunai knife to Ohanzee's neck.

"What just happened?" Skye asked a few minutes later.

"I see that my plan didn't work." Ohanzee said with a snarl.

"No. I didn't." I agreed. "How did you make me not exist?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"I think, no, I KNOW you have to, seeing as how your two options left are Life and Death." That got to him. He reached up and grabbed my hand. He drew it, along with my kunai, across his neck and fell to the ground with a thud.

Remembering what would happen next, I grabbed Calder, Demir, Dresden, and Skye and teleported out of the building. We reappeared on the cliff that we were on a few months ago and saw the building blow. A shocking thought went to my head and I started to cry as I realized that my parents could have still been in there when it blew up. Is this how I came to not exist? As I was thinking it over, Skye came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek as a thank-you. I wiped my face free of tears and turned around to introduce myself to Demir. He had curly black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. He stuck his hand out and I shook it as we got into a conversation.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Skye asked.

"Not really." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"He can stay with me tonight." Demir said. Calder and Dresden finally came around and I introduced myself to them and filled them in on what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up early the next morning and peeked into Demir's room. He was fast asleep, so I changed into my clothes from yesterday and left a note on his door, saying that I was going to take a walk around the village. I don't know how, but I somehow made my way to the Hidden Leaf cemetery and found Skye looking at some tombstones. I started to leave when she turned around and noticed me.

"Are you an early bird too?" She asked with that smile that made my heart melt every time I saw it.

"Not really." I said. "It's just…"

"Just what?" She asked with a confused look on her face. I sighed bolth inwardly and outwardly. This wasn't going to be easy, but I decided to just plunge right in and tell Skye the truth.

"Look, Skyler." I started out. "This may sound strange to you, but in another realty, where I exist, you and I are dating." She got a shocked look on her face as she processed what I just said.

"Are you saying that I'm CHEATING on Demir with you?" She asked, starting to get PO'ed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, waving my hands while panicking nervously. "I never said that. I honestly don't know if Demir exists in the reality where I exist." I let her mull over that statement as the sun started to rise, signaling a new day in the Hidden Leaf village.

"If you're right, and I'm your girlfriend," She said. "Then tell me something that only I would know." Something only she would know. Carp. I started racking my brain for something, anything when I remembered a conversation we had when we first became friends.

"You tell everyone that you're favorite color is scarlet red, like your hair, but your TRUE favorite color is Sky blue. That's where I got the idea to nickname you Skye." I thought that it would work, until she shook her head no.

"Demir is the only one that can call me Skye. Try again." Damn. I tried racking my brain again, but nothing came up. I was about to give up when I remembered something I did for her.

"I wrote a song for you and you thought that it was a poem." I whispered. It was true. When we had first met in the Ninja Academy, I wrote her a song and she thought that it was a poem. She sat in silence for a few minutes, then asked me a question.

"So, how did you come to not exist?" She asked.

"You remember?" I asked back. She nodded and I realized that she was MY Skye. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but held myself just in case Demir came up and caught us. "That's the thing." I replied.

"What's the thing?"

"I don't know how I came to be non-existent. The last thing I remember before waking up in Nowhere was…" My voice trailed off as I noticed her trying not to laugh. "What? What did I say?"

"How do you wake up in Nowhere?" She asked with that adorable smile of hers. I rolled my eyes and gave her a light shove on the shoulder. "What?" She said, starting to laugh.

"I'm being serious." It probably didn't sound like it since I was smiling also. "The place where I woke up was called Nowhere and it…really…was." My voice trailed off as I looked down and noticed two gravestones at my feet that had a winged horse on them instead of the Hidden Leaf symbol. Skye saw what I was looking at and explained that these two tombstones were for two warriors that died moments after stumbling into the village late one night bearing horrible wounds. I knelt down and gasped in shock as I read the names on the tombstones.


	8. Chapter 8

The tombstone to my left read: Perseus Jackson. Born August 18th, XX93. Died October 13th, XX17 after suffering grievous wounds. The tombstone to my right read: Annabeth Chase Jackson. Born July 12th, XX93. Died October 13th, XX17 after suffering grievous wounds. Faolan's words from Nowhere flashed in my mind. _'You can't be dead, because you never existed in thought or body.'_

"That's what you meant." I muttered under my breath. So I didn't kill my parents last night.

"That's what who meant?" Skye asked in confusion.

"When I was in Nowhere," I said. "I met a guy wearing a pure white robe. I asked him why I was in Nowhere, and he said that I was in Nowhere because I never existed in thought or in body."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Skye said. "I get how you can't exist in body, but how can you not exist in thought?"

"It's like this." I explained. "When two parents decide that they want to have a baby, that baby exists in thought. When the baby is born, the baby exists in body."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with you not existing?"

"These tombstones mark my parent's graves. They died when they were twenty-one. They had me when they were twenty-three. They died two years before they had me."

"Oh." She said. "So, can you save your parents from dying, or not?"

"I'm not sure." I replied, while looking up. "I'd have to find another portal…" My voice trailed off as I noticed a portal above my parent's graves. I rose to my full height as I studied the portal. "No. Oh, that's BRILLIANT!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Skye asked. "What's brilliant? And when did that portal get there?"

"The portal is connected to me." I said. "Another one opens up when I learn something new about why I don't exist."

"So, where will this portal take you?"

"If I'm correct," I said. "It'll take me to where ever my parents got the wounds that killed them. Only one way to find out though."

"Wait!" I turned around, only to see Skye take my head in her hands and give me a good-luck kiss on the lips. "See ya later, Alligator." She said after pulling away.

"In a while, Crocodile." I said with a huge smile on my face. I was about to leap into the portal when an idea came to my head. "You know this isn't Goodbye. It's only-."

"Hello." Skye finished. She smiled as she said "Go. I'll see you later."

"GERONIMO!" I yelled as I leapt through the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

I landed in a place that I could only describe as Hell. I looked around and noticed that I was behind two giant doors.

"No way." I said with a slight shiver. "Those are the Doors of Death." That could mean only thing: I'm in Tartarus, the deepest part of the Underworld. I peeked around the Doors of Death and saw a humongous warrior wearing black iron boots on his feet. His purple legs were covered in dark greaves. His armored skirt was made out of thousands of blackened, twisted bones. His breastplate had faces appearing and disappearing on it. His muscular, purple, glistening arms were bare. His helmet was the worst of all. It was made out of twisted rock and metal. The thing is, it didn't have a clear shape to it. I looked at his face which was an inward spiral of darkness. I watched as he sucked up the two Titans guarding the Doors of Death.

"Tartarus." My dad said. The warrior made a noise that sounded like a mix between a roar and a laugh.

 _"This form is only a small manifestation of my power."_ Tartarus said. _"But it is enough to deal with you. I do not interfere lightly, little demigod. It is beneath me to deal with gnats such as yourself."_ My dad tried to talk Tartarus out of it, but to no avail. _"You have proven surprisingly resilient, you have come too far. I can no longer stand by and watch your progress."_ Tartarus spread his arms and the army of monsters behind him roared and cheered. _"Be honored, little demigods. Even the Olympians were never worthy of my personal attention, but you will be destroyed by Tartarus himself!"_

' _Was this how my parents got the wounds that killed them?'_ I wondered. I noticed something move at Tartarus' massive feet. I squinted and noticed a very familiar figure. "Ohanzee." I snarled.

 _"Who is this?"_ Tartarus asked as I joined my parents. _"Another demigod for me to kill?"_

"My name's Kyden. Kyden Jackson." I said. My mom gave my dad a questioning look and my dad shook his head in confusion. "These are my parents." I said, gesturing to Percy and Annabeth. "And I'm not gonna let you or your monster army kill them. In fact, Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu!" There was a giant poof of smoke, and when it faded, there was a massive army of my shadow clones surrounding the Doors of Death. Once that was done, I put my left hand to my chest in its familiar position and exclaimed "Ninja Art: Nine Tail Transformation!"

I transformed into my Nine-tailed Valor form as Ohanzee stepped forward. "Mom, Dad. Help-what's your name?" I asked the Titan on our side.

"Bob." The Titan replied with a smile. "And this is Small Bob." He said, gesturing to a skeletal Sabertooth Tiger.

"Help Bob and Small Bob take Tartarus. Shadow Clone army, take out all of the monsters. I'll take Ohanzee." I instructed while glaring at the ex CEO of E.V.E. They nodded in agreement, and we surged forward towards our respective targets.

My fight with Ohanzee was the same as the last time I fought him, but while we were locked in the struggle of wills, we heard a crash and I felt some of my Shadow Clones disappear. I looked up and saw a Giant riding a humongous lizard-like creature. I remember my mom telling me about this when I was younger before I thought that they had died, and she told me that this creature was a Maeonian Drakon.

"Damasen!" My mother exclaimed.

"Annabeth Chase." The Giant, Damasen, replied. "I took your advice. I chose myself a new fate." With Damasen in the fray, the odds were slowly tipping in my favor. Ohanzee took my moment of confusion and slammed his spear into me. I flew back a few feet and landed, hard. I got up and coughed up blood as I saw Ohanzee sprint for my parents who were making a beeline for the Doors of Death with Bob encouraging them on.

"Not today." I said. I got up and shot forward like a cannonball and got to the Doors a split second before my parents did. "Mom, Dad." I said, while getting between them and Ohanzee. "I love you guys. Get in the elevator and finish off Gaea for good."

"But-." My dad started to say before I cut him off.

"No 'but's. Go! Now!" I yelled as I shoved them into the elevator and took the attack that would have killed them three years later. The Doors closed and I smiled as I realized that I had prevented my parents from dying. They would live to have me one day.

"You." Ohanzee snarled, bringing me out of my inward celebration.

"Me." I replied with a smile and holding my arms wide. "Who da man?" I yelled.

"YOU DA MAN!" My shadow clones yelled back at me. Ohanzee charged towards me with the intent to kill. I had my tails drill into the ground and rip Ohanzee apart in a bloody fatality. Once that was done, I transformed back into my regular clothes and my Shadow Clone army disappeared in one giant poof of smoke. I fell to the ground.

"Are you Ok?" Bob asked, looking at me with a confused look on his face. I raised my hand and noticed that white orbs of light were floating up to the ceiling way above my position. I got up and decided that if this was the end of my non-existence, then I would take out as many of Gaea's forces that I could.

I don't remember exactly what kept me going. I guess it was the thought that I would soon be existing again and that this time, I wouldn't have the threat of Ohanzee hanging over me like a rain cloud. I half expected a portal to open up to take me back to Nowhere, so that I could finish this journey where I started it, but no portal opened up. Little did I know, that wouldn't be the case.

I heard a snarl behind me and turned around only to knocked down by a hellhound. I landed hard on my back. The hellhound that knocked me over leaped on my chest, while four other hellhounds came and bit my arms and legs. I screamed in pain. The hellhound on top of me bared its fangs and lunged for my neck.


	10. Chapter 10

And I woke up with a start. I was panting heavily and sweating buckets. I started to have a mini-panic attack when I didn't realize where I was, but calmed down when I saw a sleeping Hidden Leaf village outside of my window. I glanced down at the foot of my bed and noticed K-9 curled up in a ball, fast asleep.

"Man." I said to myself. "That was a crazy dream, even by my standards. Wait a minute." My eyes snapped open and I jerked my body to an upright position. "K-9!" I exclaimed. K-9 lifted his head, yawned and gave me a look that said: 'What? I was having a good dream.' I don't know why but I was grinning from ear-to-ear.

K-9 fell back asleep as I rose from my hospital bed. I crossed over to the door and cracked it open. I glanced down the hallway and saw no one coming, so I slipped out and jogged down the hallway. I turned the corner and froze in my tracks. I saw my parents talking to a female doctor with brown eyes and blonde hair. Her chest was the most defining feature. It was huge, and I remember Kakashi Senpai telling me that he measured them one day using his Sharingan. They were 106 cm. I guess that my parents and the doctor were talking about me.

The doctor dismissed my parents and when she turned towards me, I realized that my doctor was none other than the fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade. I sprinted for my room and got in my bed a few seconds before Tsunade came in.

"Hey, doc." I asked. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left." She replied, automatically. I waited for what felt like forever when she finally looked up. Her brown eyes widened in shock as I gave her a smile and a wave. She sprinted out of my room, calling for my parents. A few minutes later, my door burst open to reveal my parents and Tsunade in the doorway. My parents went to my bed and enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Mom. Dad." I said hoarsely. "I can't breathe."

"Sorry." My mom said. "We're just glad that our baby's ok." After my mom stopped crying, my dad asked me what happened. With an exaggerated sigh, I launched into my story. When I got to the part where I met Sarc, there was a knock on my door. Tsunade crossed over and opened the door to reveal Kiba Sensei, Akamaru, Calder and Dresden. Calder, Dresden and Kiba Sensei took a seat while Akamaru played with K-9 as I finished my story.

"So, let me sum this up." My dad said. "After you, Calder and Dresden hit Ohanzee with that beam of light, he was transported to when your mom and me-"

"Mom and I, Seaweed Brain."

"Right, mom and I were in Tartarus and proceeded to make you not exist by killing us before we could conceive you."

"That about sums it up." I said with a nod.

"So, Ohanzee is killed for good, correct?" Kiba Sensei asked.

"That's also correct." I said. Tsunade looked at the time and said that I needed my rest, despite coming out of a coma a few minutes ago. My parents, Calder, Dresden, Kiba Sensei, Akamaru and Tsunade wished me a good night and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

I woke up the next morning and Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, said that I was free to leave. I roused K-9, dressed into jeans and a t-shirt, and decided to take a walk around the village. Somehow, I found myself on the cliff over the Hokage stone heads. I told K-9 to head home, then went to go sit beside Skye, who was also up there.

"KYDEN!" She exclaimed with joy as she enveloped me in a hug. I returned the hug and asked her to tell me what happened while I was 'out'. As she was describing the events to me, I couldn't get over the fact that this was the 'calm before the storm', and that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this one is shorter than my first one. When I had first divided up the chapters, they honestly looked longer in my notebook than on the computer, so I combined most of the chapters together with this one. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
